Biting
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Stiles should really learn not to goof around with biting in front of a werewolf. Girl!Stiles, Sciles


**Biting**

 **Summary:** Stiles should really learn not to goof around with biting in front of a werewolf.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

This was ridicules.

What the hell was happening?

One second they were goofing around playing like kids (which was a bit childish since they were already teenagers but hey they were always like this) and the next she was on the ground with him on top of her full-wolf.

She was just joking when she leaned into his at the time human face and made a bite gesture with her teeth right in front of his eyes. Before she had time to blink he shifted and smashed her to the ground with him on top of her.

She swallowed with her heart beating like a drum and her eyes focused on Scott's yellow ones. She didn't dare to move. Not that she could with him holding her shoulders and with his knees on either side of her hips.

It was completely deviant but she was feeling a bit… turned on by it?

 _It was seriously messed up._ She was scared but at the same time she liked it. They never ended like this. Well, at least never for such a long time and boy did it feel painfully slow as he was just holding her down like that, breathing hard.

Was he trying to calm down? Should she say something? Maybe it would bring him back?

'S-stiles.'

'Yea-yeah, Sc-scotty?'

He suddenly took her by the jaw his claws so cold and dreadful on her skin and turned her face to the side.

She felt like her heart was hitting her rips as she was forced to look at the bed and wait for what was yet to come.

Suddenly, she just felt him leaned down. His breath tickling her on her neck as his fangs gently bit her into it.

She gasped completely shocked by this. _What was he doing? Did he seriously just bit her?_

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and _shit_ it was incredibly _hot_. Why was it so hot?

Fuck, she wanted to do something but he was still holding her as he leaned away and then moved her head back.

'Don't ever do that again.'

 _Like hell!_

'Make me,' she tried to get up to prove that she wouldn't back down which only ended in her hips hitting his and was that what she think it was that she felt against her center?

'Stiles!' he growled and okay she definitely felt a shiver ran down her but _damn_ it was still kind of hot.

'Don't!'

She leaned and again teasing made the biting gesture because _why the hell not?_

'Stiles!'

'What?'

She didn't move away and so they were several inches away.

He growled again before he thought _fuck it_ and crossed the distance between them.

It was sharp. She felt the fangs in her mouth and she knew that any moment he could cut her lip but _shit_ it was so _hot_ she couldn't stop.

A part of her always working mind was thinking about the fact that she was kissing her _best friend_ but a part of her just couldn't give a _damn_ because this was the single most amazing thing that happened to her.

She moaned when the fangs were suddenly nowhere to be found but the tongue was skillfully playing inside her hers. They kissed once when they were super young and she was super curious and persuasive but they were kids and they were laughing most of the time. This was different and okay maybe after they hit fifteen she might have got a small completely _tiny_ crush on her best friend but there was no way in hell she would ever _ever_ believed that they would end up like this.

On her bedroom's floor kissing each other like crazy.

She felt his body went closer to her and she quickly without thinking pulled his hips between her tights making him growl again and move away.

'No!' she cried so quickly and unintentionally in a protest and took him by his hoodie.

He blinked at her and she went red.

 _What the hell?_

'S-sorry!'

She let him go and lied back down hoping that the floor would somehow swallow her. _How desperate was she?_

 _That was weird and hot and weird and not it was super awkward, right?_

She couldn't look at him.

He felt like shifting again when she hugged him like that with her tights but now he was okay once again looking at her so adorable embarrassed face.

He chuckled which made her finally look at him again.

They both grinned a bit yet Scott didn't move away from her.

When Stiles bit her lip Scott gave her the most loving look she could ever imagine.

'So… that just happened.'

'Yup.'

'But seriously, _never_ do that again, ok-'

She smirked and before he could finish she did it again. Who knew this night would end up being so fun?


End file.
